Ninja in Grade School
by ninjacat5454
Summary: The ninja start first grade! Or "One Gwade," as Cole calls it. But what if these kids are hiding something? Like a secret ability?


Cole Brookstone, age 5, woke up just like any other day. Messed-up hair, tired expression. But this one day, was a new day.

He groggily looked around his dark room with his teddy bear, "Mr Awesome," looking at the door, staring at his award trophies. _'mmh, I have a wot,'_ he thought. Then he looked at the clock. 6:04. He then drew his gaze from the clock over to the schedule. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

'One day of one gradd' was sloppily written in green marker by Cole on the calendar.

"WHAT?!" he yelled in panic, totally forgetting. He jumped out of bed, dropping Mr Awesome and pacing around the room in search for his school supplies he left somewhere. He found them and shoved them into his backpack, letting crayons and pencils fall free. He also stuffed his bear inside. Then, he went into the bathroom to take a shower, even though he didn't know how. Struggling to turn it on, he did, and boiling hot water poured over him.

"AAH!" he screamed, luckily not waking up his parents. He scrubbed his hair accidentally with shaving cream and body wash, and brushed it with a toothbrush. After 'washing off,' he ran out of the shower with a towel loosely around his waist. He sprinted into his closet, banging his head harmlessly. Cole searched for any clothes that would fit him. Then, he ran out of the closet with a yellow dragon shirt and star pants. He threw them on, and took him and his backpack to the kitchen, where his mom and dad was.

"Cole!" Coles mom, Cameron, said in surprise, "what were you doing?"

Cole stood there frozen, noticing he still had shaving cream in his hair. "Well, ummm, I was, uh, getting weady?"

"For what?" Coles dad, Lou, asked.

"Uhh, one gwade?"

Cameron picked his son up in an embracing hug.

"You got ready yourself? What's in your hair, Coley?"

"Umm, shaving cweam. And body wash!" Cole finished happily.

Lou shook his head. "Come on, Daddy will do your hair, Mommy will make breakfast, and you'll be all ready for school."

"Ok dada!" Cole replied, excitedly.

While doing his hair, Lou paused and took a pair of gloves out of the draw of the bathroom. He then gave them to Cole and said, "Wear these."

"Why Dada? Why do I aways have to wear those tings?"

"Because of your.." Lou came closer to him. "You-know-whats."

"Oh, right, powers." Cole said, sadly. Cameron had a past experience of having Earth powers, but lost them after having Cole, meaning her powers were inside him. One time, Cole made a rock and threw it at a random person, getting him grounded.

After Cole ate his breakfast, it was 8:00, meaning he had to go. He jumped into the car, constantly chanting, "ONE GWADE! ONE GWADE! ONE GWADE!" Soon enough, his parents joined the chant, all the way to school.

Once he stepped in the school, Cole looked in awe at all of the classrooms. Each one was decorated with "Welcome to School!" posters. When they made it to his classroom, he suddenly felt nervous. The teacher came walking up to Cole and his parents. She was tall, has blonde hair, and was wearing a pink shirt and glasses.

"Welcome to First Grade! I'm Mrs. Gayle, and you must be Cole!" She said, kneeling down. Cole tensed.

"Hi?" he said, unsure. Mrs. Gayle chuckled.

"Well Coley," Cameron said. "We'all pick you up at 2, ok?"

Cole froze. "Wait. You're not staying?"

"No silly, this is school!" Lou exclaimed, chuckling. At his old school in Kindergarten, his parents were allowed to stay, but not anymore.

"You'll promise to come back to me?" Cole whined a bit.

"Yes Coley," Cameron said, kneeling down, "of course."

Cole hugged his parents goodbye, and looked into the classroom. "Ok sweetheart," Mrs. Gayle began. I'll take your backpack, and you can go play with the other kids!"

Cole ran to the group of kids playing. Mrs Gayle turned to his parents and said, "He'll do fine."

"Yeah, I hope so..."

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey everyone! My new story, again! I know I just started one, but I don't feel like that ones going anywhere, so this one probably will! Also, did you see that Frozen reference? Hehehe... may do a double update. See ya!**


End file.
